No Use Denying
by gia-x
Summary: sequel to Keep it in Mind..a taijun..jim is leaving japan for two years and his girlfriend, Jun doesn't care


No use denying

No use denying

A taijun. Sequel to Keep it in Mind

By gia_x

This occurs 3 weeks after the end of *Keep it in Mind

"Jun.." Jim pauses with hesitation. "A major opportunity just opened up for me.Professor Takenouchi has invited me to go to Peru to study the ancient tombs."Immediately Jun jumps into Jim's arms and hugs him tightly.

"That's great! You've been waiting for this for years! But why do you act so down about it?"Jun pulls away in puzzlement."This is good news Jim. Really good news."Jim looks at Jun with his somber blues eyes.

"I'll have to be gone for two years."Jun blinks unalarmed.

"Yeah and?"

"You. Me. Us."It then clicks in Jun's mind.

"Oh! Well….if it's meant to be Jim, then we'll see…"Jun stops and her eyes gazes out into the crowd of people walking in and out of the mall that they were standing in front of.Jim stares at her, trying to understand what she is feeling.Abruptly he moves his gaze up to the clear sky.Jim blurts out with all the hurt, anger, and relief inside,

"What is WRONG with you Jun?" jun snaps out of her trance.

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you going hysterical? I'm leaving next week for two years. For TWO years I will not see YOU and you're…you're acting….SO…nonchalantly about it?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Beg you to stay? Get down on my knees and plead with you?I'm sorry Jim, but I'm not gonna make a scene.It's my new year's resolution." Jim rolls his eyes

"Whatever, just forget it."Jim turns and walks rapidly away, leaving Jun stunned by the recent conversation.

***

"So then I was like 'dude' and he was like 'oh yeah?' and then he was like 'wha??' cos I was all 'bring it baby' and he was like 'whoa'. Ya know?"

"Uh…. yeah?! That is really…descriptive, Tai."Izzy slowly responds.He and Matt share a look.Matt pats Tai on the shoulder and chuckles.

"Yeah Tai, your version on yesterday's game is really…riveting."

"What do you mean version?That's exactly what happened."

Tai, Izzy, and Matt are walking towards the mall.As they reach the mall, Izzy points over to a girl standing in a trance right in front of the mall.

"Hey! Isn't that Jun right over there?"Matt squints to make a judgment.

"Naw, it can't be.That girl is way too still and quiet. I've never seen Jun be like that.I tell you, that girl has way too much energy."

As the guys grow closer to the girl, they realized the girl is Jun.Tai turns to the guys.

"whoa it is jun.Something must be wrong. I'm gonna go cheer her up, so I'll talk to you guys later."

Tai waves off and the guys respond with a wave and a nod of their own.Tai walks up behind Jun and places his hand on her shoulder.Jun says "Jim?!" before turning around. "Oh tai.."Tai watches Jun with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?Did you have a fight with Jim?"The two go sit inside a nearby café.

"Yeah. Kind of… No...Yeah...he's going to Peru for two years Tai."

"Oh, so he got mad when you begged him to stay."

"No! I didn't say anything of not going.Jim got mad when I didn't cry 'don't go'"

Tai looks surprised.

"Wow. You're still keeping your New Year's resolution.Dang, you have one strong soul."

Jun smiles melancholy at Tai.

"I guess so, but it's not the only reason…"

"What is it then? Come on Jun, you can tell me."

"It just that, I kind of don't care that he's leaving.I don't feel heartbroken at all.Ever since Jim and I got together, I felt like I wasn't meant to be with him, and It that I was suppose to be with someone else."

"Who is this other guy?" questions Tai.Jun is distracted by the glitter in Tai's eye. 

She thinks to herself,

'He has such amazing eyes. I really don't see why he's not taken yet.'

"Jun?"Jun snaps out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry."

"So?"

"What?"

"Who's this other guy?"

"Uh…I don't know…"

"Fine, you don't want to tell me."

"NO!It's just that…it's this recurring dream I've been having…in this dream I'm having the greatest time with this guy, and everything I wake up…I remember all but the identity of the guy. His name, his hair, and his face…they're all a blur."Tai strokes Jun's face.

"I totally understand. I've been having the sames dreams too for weeks.I'm trying so hard to figure out who this perfect chick is."Jun sighs as Tai removes his hand from Jun's face, and stands up."I'll go get us something to drink. Tall Vanilla Latte, right?"

Jun answers with her bubby sing-song voice,

"That's exactly cor-r-ect."As Tai goes to order, Jun watches the rush of people moving past the small quaint café.She is so intrigued by the people rushing past that she doesn't realize Tai had return."Oh hey, didn't hear you coming."

"Yeah...you completely zoned out."

The two begins to drink their lattes in silence.Jun breaks the silence.

"I feel so terrible."

"Why?".

"I don't have feeling for Jim anymore.I mean… what if I never did?Maybe I was only interested in the chase.I meet a guy and I assume what he's like and I dream of what he would do when he's out with me. Then when I do have him, I lose all feelings cos he's not what I dreamt he would be.I wish it isn't true, but it is. I'm a bad person. What if this happens with every guy I meet?I'll never fall in love then." Jun laughs sheepishly. "You would think that an ugly girl like me would be less picky.I must be the worst person on earth."

Tai moves his chair beside Jun and wraps his arms around her.

"Jun, you're not a bad person; you're not ugly either.You're a great wonderful being.So you don't have feelings for Jim, stuff like that happens all the time."Tai grabs Jun's hands and pull them to his face level."You're beautiful."He kisses her hand."You're full of energy." Kiss."You're amazing in every way." Kiss "And most of all you're the most passionate person I ever know." Tai leans in to kiss Jun on the lips, but she turns and he hits cheek.Jun stutters,

"uh, I gotta go Tai."And with that Jun rushes out the door.

***

'Oh I should have told Tai what I had to do. He must hate me for running out on him like that.'

Jun starts running full speed over to Jim's place.

***

Back in the café, Tai felt like he was about to die. He walks out of the café and mutters under his breath,

"Ah rejection. It seems like you just can't stay away."

Tai's cell phone rings.He sighs and checks the caller id; it's Jun.He pauses for a second and then ignores it.

***

Jun sighs and continues on her quest to Jim's.When she reaches his complex, she sees Jim walking out of the building.

"JIM!"Jim turns around.

"Jun, hey. I was just about to look for you. We need to talk."Jim then leads Jun up to his apartment.Once they got up, they sit on the couch and Jim starts to talk.

"This is easy for me June, so I'm just gonna say it."He inhales deeply."I think we should break up."Jun's jaw drops."Look I love spending time with you and stuff, but..."

"The feeling isn't there." Jun finishes the sentence for Jim.

"Yeah. How did yo-"

"I feel the same way."She smiles. 

"So can we still be friends?"

"Yeah of course."Jun throws her arms around Jim.

***

Jun walks out of Jim's with light shoulders, except for one issue…Tai.She starts looking for him to talk to him.She first goes to Tai's home, but he wasn't there.Then she heads over to Izzy's, but he's not there either.After that she tries both Matt's and Sora's without any luck.She then goes to every area in Odaiba that has a soccer field and finds nothing. After hours of searching, Jun decides to go home.As she reaches her home, her eyes swell up with sadness.She rushes inside into her room to prevent any of her family to realize that she is upset.

***

In the next room over, Tai is lying on Davis' bed.

"So why do you want to stay in my room then?I mean, Jun is right next door.Didn't you say you wanted to avoid her?"

"Well you say she never goes in your room."

"Oh true, true…but what are you gonna tell your folks?"

"Oh, I was gonna spend the night at Izzy's anyways.I should email him and tell him what's the deal." Tai goes and logs onto Davis' computer.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yeah. Why do you want me out of here?"

"wha? Naw, I don't want you out. I…I just…ya know…ensure your safety.

"Whatever

"So Tai, you really like Jun, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Jun ran out to…go break up with Jim?"

"That's so absurd.She just doesn't like me in that way."

Someone then pounds on the door.Jun yells through the door.

"DAVIS! Open up!I got to talk to you." 

Davis and Tai look anxiously at each other and then at the closet.Tai runs in there as Davis goes and opens the door. He coolly greets Jun.

"Oh hey there Jun.Is something wrong?"

"YES!I just lost the greatest thing to ever walk into my life." 

Jun collapses on the bed, while back in the closet Tai, assuming she's talking about Jim, mocks her in the dark.However Tai can't really hear what they're saying, it sounds like muffled gibberish.

"So I take it that you and Jim broke up."

"Uh yeah, but that's not it."Davis scratches his head.

"But I thought.."

"Ugh, I knew I couldn't talk to you, but you're the only one left.Mimoe went with Yolei to the States, Jims is out getting ready for his thing, and Tai..."Jun takes a deep breath."Well, I can't talk to him cos he hates me and it's about him anyways.So even if he wasn't mad at me I couldn't talk to him and I'd still be stuck with you.However, if he wasn't mad we would be together right now doing stuff like…"Jun sighs. "kissing, maybe. hmm I wonder how good of a kisser Tai is.He's gotta be good cos he has such lush lips and a full tongue, not a lizard tongue like-"

Davis grows impatient with Jun's ran and interrupts.

"So, you do have feelings for Tai!"He snaps his finger."And when you ran out of the café, you only did that so you can break up with Jim first."

"Yeah. How do you know about the café?"

Davis doesn't answer and opens the closet door.He points at Tai and yells is victory.

"I was RIGHT!I was SO right.Jun only ran out on you to break up with Jim.So ha! Booyeah baby!"

Tai steps out of the closet and glares at Davis.He then diverts his attention towards Jun.

"Hey Jun."

"Hey Tai."Davis watches the two in anticipation.

"Well I'll leave you two alone."Davis flees the room.

After a moment of awkward silence.

"So…was Davis telling the truth?"  
"yeah."

"Wow, I … I feel so happy yet so stupid."

"Tai, don't feel stupid.I should have told you where I was going."

Tai sits on the bed next to Jun and smiles.

"This afternoon, I realized who that chick in my dreams was."

"Oh who?" Jun moves closer to Tai.

"It's you."

That two slowly move into a kiss.When they break away Jun whispers into Tai's ear,

"For awhile now, I always had a feeling that we were suppose to be together."

The two start to kiss again and as it's getting really intense, Davis burst into the room

"Can you guys leave yet? How am I suppose sneak my girl Kari in here if you two are in here."

*the end


End file.
